


Human Teddy

by matryoshkaa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Changbin-centric, Changbins gyu, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed, Woobin - Freeform, could be seen as platonic or not idk, seriously woobin is such a pure ship, ugh im soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matryoshkaa/pseuds/matryoshkaa
Summary: Changbin never loses Gyu, and yet the stuffie is nowhere to be found and he's long since given up. Thankfully, human-teddy Woojin is enough to suffice.





	Human Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> woobin makes me so v v soft and it's too underrated for my liking so here I am dumping my emotions into fluff  
> ++i am you is all bops and woojins parts in opposite have me literally crying  
> +lol happy early bday minho

Changbin has always been easy enough to get to sleep. Most of the time, he can pass out quickly enough after settling into bed for the night, especially with how exhausted everyone is--including him--at the end of the day after hours of dance and vocal practice with producing thrown in on top. 

But there's a stubborn exception that always lingers as a possibility.

And of course, as luck has it, that possibility plays out tonight. Gyu is missing, and that's the only thing keeping Changbin from falling asleep. It's well known among the members (and fans) that he needs his stuffie to sleep, a fact that's brought on playful teases and exaggerated coos at the cute habit. 

Usually, it wouldn't be an issue, because he _never_ loses Gyu. The others have no need to worry about getting him to bed, because if the small plushie isn't tucked under the covers of Changbin's bed, then it's pressed tightly to the boy's chest, and vice versa.

So no one finds it odd that he's still awake late into the night, brushing it off as the boy simply not being tired. Felix, Jisung, and Hyunjin, all barely keeping their eyes open--Hyunjin being the exception, having already passed out--while sprawled out against eachother in the living room, are too out of it to see Changbin pass them and head into the kitchen. 

Changbin eyes Felix and Jisung--the latter nearly falling off the couch as Felix sluggishly tries to keep him from from rolling off while pitifully trying not to disrupt Hyunjin's sleep--as he fills up a glass with tap water, quietly enough that he goes unnoticed in the darkened room. 

He contemplates joining the three in their little cuddle pile. None of them are awake enough to care if he snuggles up against one of them--they're leaches for affection anyways. 

But he knows it would only cause for embarrassment in the morning. Mostly on his end, as the amount of teasing and high-pitched, drawled out _'baby Changbin'_ 's would start up again. Typically, it's not the worst thing that could happen. 

Still, he'd rather avoid uncomfortable confrontation and questions, even if that means he's stuck sleeping (or rather, _not_ ) without Gyu.

He's checked all the places he could think of, _twice_ , but with no sign of the munchlax stuffie. It's not too hard to believe that it could have simply been left in one of the company vans, accidentally left on one of the seats in his haste to get on with activities before switching vans to head back to the dorms, or that it might be in plain sight while he frantically searches. 

If anyone would know where it is, it would be Chan, or possibly Jisung. He and Chan share a room, so chances are, he'd have seen Changbin take Gyu somewhere, especially with how closely he watches over everyone. 

But he can't wake up Chan now--he'd finally gone to bed after one too many sleepless nights, and even the most oblivious of people can tell he needs to rest. And Jisung, as he'd so wonderfully put himself on display, is just barely grasping consciousness, and Changbin doesn't have the heart to force him awake. 

Either way, Gyu is missing, and Changbin knows there's nothing he can do about it so late at night. No amount of wishing will magically make the stuffie appear before him. 

So he empties the rest of his water in the sink before exiting the kitchen and making his way down the hallway unnoticed. He stops in front of the door to his and Chan's room, glancing at the room just across from it thoughtfully with his bottom lip tugged between his teeth. 

His shoulders slump as he turns back and enters his room, keeping quiet as he shuts the door with his eyes locked on the outline of Chan's still frame buried beneath a heap of blankets. The space is slightly illuminated by the fairy lights Jeongin and Jisung had insisted on putting up, casting a dark green glow along the walls. 

Changbin settles on his respective bed, heaving a tired sigh before slowly lying down and curling up under his blanket. His hands feel oddly empty, too used to clutching onto his stuffie to hold close to his chest--which now, feels heavy with the weight of exhaustion and agitation. 

It only takes a restless ten minutes of stifling silence and countless tosses and turns for frustrated tears to well up in his eyes, stinging as he tries to push them back down.

Changbin scolds himself internally for getting so worked up, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes and forcing the tears away. With a stuttered breath, he tosses the blanket off of him and onto the floor, climbs out of bed with wobbly steps, and gathers it in his arms again as he leaves the room. 

He travels the short few steps to the room across from his own, guilt pooling in his stomach as he opens the door silently before trudging inside. Fairy lights much like his own are strung up on the right and back wall, except turned off unlike the ones in his room. The room is cast in darkness, but Changbin's eyes adjust quickly. 

He spots Minho passed out on his back with his head leaned back on the mattress of his bed, rather than on his pillow. He's sprawled on top of the bed sheets instead of under them, and his mouth is open rather unattractively. Changbin turns his nose up at the sight and looks towards Woojin's side of the room with higher hopes.

The brunette appears to be sleeping far more peacefully, wrapped up in a thin blanket and pace pressed cutely against his pillow. There's enough room beside him for Changbin if they get close enough, so he takes the chance. His own blanket drags on the floor behind him as he steps farther into the room to stand beside Woojin's bed. 

"Hyung," he mumbles softly, wary of waking up Minho, even though he sleeps like a rock.

Woojin doesn't budge.

"Woojin-hyung," Changbin tries again, tone edging on a whine. Woojin barely stirs at the sound, so he tries again, this time reaching out his hand and gently shaking the elder's shoulder as he does so. 

And it does the trick, as Woojin hums while he opens his eyes tiredly, allowing them to adjust to the darkness and humming again in question at seeing Changbin standing idly beside him. 

"Can I sleep with you?" embarrassment builds up in his stomach and shows itself on his cheeks, but Woojin thinks nothing of it and wordlessly pats the empty space next to him. He releases a shaky breath and smiles thankfully, although it goes unseen in the dark.

Changbin though Woojin would be at least a little bit upset with him at having been woken up, but the soft, unbothered expression on his face suggests otherwise. 

Woojin doesn't seem to mind the intrusion much, mind too clouded with sleep to be fully considered awake, so Changbin clambers onto the bed, pulling his blanket with him, and curling close to the older boy, Woojin doing the same. 

Cradling Woojin's head with his arms daringly, he pulls the brunette close to his chest as he would with Gyu. His stomach churns happily when Woojin only tosses an arm over his side as he gets comfortable. 

Changbin can't help but find the elder hopelessly adorable and so unlike his usual mature appearance like this--face soft from sleep (although short lasting), hair tangled and falling messily over his forehead, and buried under a second blanket all while being pressed snugly against the smaller boy's chest.

It makes for a pleasing sight for the eyes, seeing Woojin so effortlessly calm and unbothered in his tired state. 

Changbin wonders briefly if this is how Woojin and Chan feel when the younger members are half asleep, drowsy and dozing off after endless practice and promotions. Seeing his hyung in such a vulnerable yet peaceful state, wrapped up in his arms, makes his heart swell with pride that he gets to see him like this. 

Or, maybe it isn't _pride_. Maybe more so adoration, or endearment that somehow gets him weak in the knees--he doesn't really know exactly what it is, but the affection he feels melts his brain into a soft mess of dopey, heartwarming fondness. 

He doesn't dwell on the thought for long, relaxed enough with Woojin as a substitute for Gyu that sleep seems to come just as naturally.

***

Changbin wakes up in the morning without being forced by someone else for a change, although definitely still too early by habit as the room barely lightens up from the open window.

Woojin is already awake and looking at something on his phone over Changbin's shoulder, locked in the same position as the night before, and he remembers belatedly that they don't have much of a schedule today other than a vlive later in the afternoon.

He nudges Woojin's leg with his foot as he realizes the elder hadn't noticed him wake up, earning a surprised smile in return.

"Hey," Woojin whispers, quiet even as Jisung and Jeongin's loud voices start to fill the dorm and disrupt whatever peace anyone else hoped to get.

Minho shouts curses as he rolls ungracefully out of bed, while Changbin stifles a laugh and mumbles a soft _hi_ back. They resolve to stay quiet after that, Woojin focusing his attention back on his phone while Changbin zones out, unable to fall back asleep but unwilling to actually get up.

From behind him, Minho drawls out, "Ew, affection," before audibly stumbling out of the room. 

After a few minutes of prolonged silence (minus the youngest's dolphin screams), Woojin shifts back on the bed and Changbin detaches his arms from around the older boy to accommodate him. 

"Why did you sleep here last night, hmm?" Woojin asks, voice barely above a whisper and laced with sleep. Then, quickly, he adds, "Not that I minded, really. Just wondering..."

He tacks on an awkward smile at the end, making Changbin let out an amused huff. 

"Gyu's missing," he states vaguely, suddenly shy as he pulls his blanket up farther to hide his face, not noticing the fond gaze Woojin watches him with.

Woojin drags the blankets away to rest below Changbin's chin. "And you checked everywhere?"

"Everywhere," Changbin confirms. 

"Jisung's room?" he hums again in response. "Bathroom?" Changbin scrunches his nose up at the teasing tone Woojin uses as he halfheartedly asks the question.

"Why would it be in the bathroom? Do you think we have tea parties in there while you guys are gone?"

Woojin pinches his nose playfully. "Maybe."

Changbin makes a choked noise in the back of his throat, jerking his head back.

"I'll help you look," Woojin continues, gently brushing his fingers beneath Changbin's chin before untangling himself from the multiple blankets, climbing over Changbin's body, and slowly making his way to the open door across the room.

"Now?"

Woojin hums in confirmation. He waits for Changbin to drag himself out of bed and trail after him before stepping out into the hallway.

Jeongin's bright voice and Jisung's loud one become increasingly deafening as they get closer to the living room, the former singing a song about sharks with Jisung following along just a beat too late. The next second, Minho begins to complain while Seungmin nags at him to _shut up_ , causing Woojin to roll his eyes at Changbin from over his shoulder. 

The two begin to check through the dorm ( _again_ , Changbin's mind so helpfully supplies) in search of the plushie, ignoring the youngest members calling after them in hopes of affection.

At some point, they end up splitting ways and searching around different places. Changbin rifles through the blankets in his room and later Jisung's, shaking out Hyunjin's and Jisung's bed sheets twice for good measure. Hyunjin complains weakly about it from the opposite side of the room where he's making just as big of a mess while filing through hoodies in his laundry basket.

Changbin doesn't offer a response as he leaves the room, contemplating whether to check Jeongin's bed too or to give up entirely. As it turns out, he doesn't have to choose either when Woojin calls out, 

"Found it!"

Changbin lets out a surprised huff, jutting his bottom lip out in a pout and trailing after the elder's voice. Woojin meets him half way to the living room, hands holding Gyu in a gentle grip.

Changbin reaches out for the stuffie with grabby hands, "Where was he?"

An amused smile shows on Woojin's face at the way he addresses the plushie. He holds his hand high out of Changbin's reach and points at the door behind him with his free one. "Laundry. Must've gotten thrown in on accident."

Changbin hums indignantly, looking up at Woojin with a feigned angry pout and bemused eyes until the brunette cracks lowering his hand. He takes the opportunity to grab it from his hold and hugging it to his chest, glare still intact.

Walking around Woojin with his chin up high as the elder laughs, he settles down in the living room and onto the couch beside Jisung and responds to his teasing words with mocking expressions. 

With Gyu pressed to his chest and cradled by his arms, he knows sleep with come far easier tonight. But with the events of the previous night, Changbin doesn't think he'd mind if Gyu suddenly went missing again. 

(He later takes that thought back when Jisung teasingly hides it, settling for shoving it under his bed and out of sight from the others).

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this sorry excuse of a fic after a m o n t h but schools eating my ass uwu


End file.
